MY BROTHER
by Aprilpp
Summary: Kau adalah orang yang kuhormati dan kusayangi. Kenapa kau berubah setelah menjadi dewasa dan bersikap demikian dingin padaku? Tanpa kusadari. Aku terkurung dalam tekanan batiku tanpa sadar jika kehausanku akan kasih sayangmu membawaku pada jurang tanpa dasar. KYUSUNG


Cast: Cho (Kim) Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Ny. Cho..dll

Genre: Gak tau, hehe…*Author galau genre*

Rating: Sejauh ini T…tapi bisa jadi…*Author galau rating*

Summary: Kau adalah orang yang kuhormati dan kusayangi. Kenapa kau berubah setelah menjadi dewasa? Aku terkurung dalam tekanan batiku tanpa sadar jika kehausanku akan kasih sayangmu membawaku pada jurang tanpa dasar.

.

Chapter 1: far

Kita adalah sama, kau dan aku memiliki pertalian darah yang sama. Aku memahami teori itu melebihi siapapun bahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar? Sikapmu selama ini membuatku…muak. Takdir ini membuatku muak.

.

.

Didalam ruangan medium itu hanya dihuni dua mahluk berdarah sama. Mengisi keheningan diantara suara tumbukan pelan antara permukaan keranjang dengan berhelai-helai fabric kasual yang bertumpuk menjadi satu, dibubuhi barang-barang lainnya yang menyembul dibalik kardus.

Bola mata yang lebih kecil bergerak-gerak antara gelisah dan mengikuti dimana tangan kokoh yang selalu mengelus surai miliknya kini tengah berkutat dengan barang-barang yang dahulunya mengisi ruangan ini. Diantara kepolosannya, ia merengut.

"Hyung…" Ia mencicit.

"Kenapa?" Bass yang mulai membesar khas remaja beranjak dewasa itu tidak mampu mengalihkan manik sipitnya dari kokoh punggung lebar yang membelakanginya. Harusnya ia ingat, kakaknya sudah besar. Terhitung sudah empat belas tahun namja muda itu menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai anak sulung keluarga Cho, terhitung selama sepuluh tahun ia bersama dengan namja yang ia seru Hyung sejak ia dilahirkan sebagai anak bungsu.

Tingkah polahnya menggemaskan namun terlihat tidak rela, sementara langkah kaki-kaki kecil itu bahkan tidak disadari pemiliknya sendiri. Yang lebih mungil menghampiri sang kakak tanpa suara, sebuah pelukan spontan bersama wajah mungil yang disembunyikan erat-erat dibalik punggung sang kakak membuat yang lebih dewasa reflek berbalik.

"Huweeee…Hyung, kenapa harus pindah kamar? Apakah Hyung sudah tidak suka satu kamar dengan Sungie?" Basah, coat kasual itu basah oleh air mata dan beberapa leleran cairan hidung si mungil. Bocah yang tahun ini menginjak usia 10 tahun itu membenamkan rapat-rapat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Si Sulung itu mengangkat wajah mungil adiknya heran. Astaga, ini tidak seperti ia akan pergi kesuatu tempat asing dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Ini sepele, adiknya terlalu mendramatisir.

"Kau ini, kau kan sudah besar dan sudah saatnya kau untuk mandiri. Memangnya kau mau terus sekamar dengan Hyung hingga besar nanti? Kau pasti akan menyesal karena malu kepada temanmu." Bujukan itu bagai angin yang berhembus dan berlalu pergi, diabaikan dan tidak menurunkan volume isakan itu menjadi lebih tenang.

"Andawe, Sungie tidak akan malu Hyung!" Sabit mungil itu dipenuhi air mata kekanakan.

"Tapi Hyung sudah besar, Sungie mengerti? Hyung tidak bisa berbagi kamar lagi dengan Sungie, arraseo?"

Sejenak, hanya sejanak. Isakan itu berganti menjadi wajah enuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Hyung sudah besar."

'Karena aku sudah besar, Sungie.'

"Lalu kenapa kalau Hyung sudah besar? Memangnya sakah jika orang besar tidur dengan anak kecil?" Memberi pengertian pada anak kecil berkali-kali lebih sulit dibanding orang dewasa.

"Hmm, nanti juga Sungie akan mengerti. Pindah kamar juga tidak akan mengubah apa-apa Sungie, Hyung kan tetap bisa bermain dengan Sungie setiap hari, jadi tidak apa-apa…ne?"

"Benarkah? Hyung janji?"

"Janji…" Ia menepuk pipi yang gempal itu pelan.

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil, sampai ia melepaskan pelukan super ketat itu dan membiarkan kakaknya membopong seluruh kardus-kardus itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu, sejak hari itu. Kau pergi bersama dengan pergaulanmu. Kau mengingkari janjimu, menjadi dewasa ternyata merupakan hal yang paing kubenci saat ini. Karena kedewasaan merenggutmu dariku. Kau berubah, tidak lagi sudi bermain denganku…tapi lebih dari itu, aku membenci kedewasaan karena satu hal.

Kau tampan, popular dan tentu saja kecerdasan Appa juga diwariskan kepadamu. Tidak ada yang tidak kau kuasai, kau sempurna-secara harafiah-. Aku mengagumimu. Juga menelan beribu kali pil kekecewaan karenamu. Kemana Hyungku yang dulu sekarang tidak kutahu. Kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu, meninggalkanku yang tidak pernah kau anggap dewasa. Dingin yang tidak kutahu datangnya darimana kini dapat kulihat dari berubahnya sikapmu. Hyung…

Setidaknya lihat aku, yang tumbuh tanpa lagi mendapat kasih sayangmu.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Bass itu membuyarkanku, dengan tergesa aku membenahi keripik kentang yang berserakan diatas sofa karena ulahku saat menontoton beberapa drama yang sudah berkali-kali kuputar.

Langkah kakiku terdengar lebih cepat.

Decakan sepatu basah beserta mantel yang kuyup menyapa inderaku, kau pulang dengan kadaan basah total. Seragam footsalmu nampak menyembul dari balik mantel, ah...dari pagi hingga petang kau meninggalkanku sendirian hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sekumpulan namja bodoh yang suka berebutan bola.

Menatapku tanpa ekspresi, kulihat kau menanggalkan mantelmu kedalam rak, beserta sepatu footsalmu yang sama kuyupnya. Kau menatapku lagi setelahnya, memandangku yang jarang sekali kau ajak bicara ini dengan mata yang seolah diam. Hatiku sakit, namun aku tidak bisa lagi memelukmu dan menceritakan keluh kesahmu. Kau selalu membangun sebuah benteng tak terlihat, tidak dapat kuraih. Tanpa kusadari sejak dua tahun, begitu besar jarak yang kau patri denganku.

Kau lalu melenggang pergi..sementara aku, aku yang menanti kepulanganmu hanya terpaku dengan handuk ditanganku. Sejak kapan aku mengambil handuk ini?

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Hyung." Mengejutkan, aku terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan setelah begitu lama. Dia mendiamkan langkahnya menatapku dingin.

Hening.

"Kau basah Hyung." Sejenak aku tersadar dan terhenyak dari kecanggungan, berapa lama kami tidak saling bicara hingga rasanya sekaku ini?

Tanpa menunggu ia berbicara, dan tanpa komando aku menghampirinya…membantunya untuk mengeringkan diri. Sebuah handuk tebal itu kusampirkan diatas kepala yang selama ini warnanya selau bersurai amber. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengecat rambutnya setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan gaya rambut standar itu. Hening. Hanya ada suara desisan halus antara rambut yang basah dengan permukaan kain penyerap itu. Dan amber datar itu baru menyadari tindakan bodohku. Refleksi wajahku yang tertangkap bola mata yang melebar itu menjelaskan banyak hal.

"…"

Sesuatu membuyarkanku, dalam jarak sedekat ini dapat kulihat kontur wajah itu. Hidung mancung yang dulu selalu kucubiti, pipi yang dulu lebih gemuk sekarang terlihat lebih tirus dan kokoh. Entah apa itu aku tidak tahu, rasa yang merongrong didasar hatiku membuat batang tenggorokanku sakit akan kata-kata yang tak dapat kuungkap. Betapa aku rindu, Hyung.

Sepertinya aku membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kau memalingkan wajahmu dariku.

Tidak kurasa akvitasku melambat, yang kurasakan setelahnya hanyalah tepukan pelan diatas kepalaku. Seperti anak kecil, ia mengusap pelan puncak suraiku. Sentuhan itu meskipun dingin namun sudah tak pernah lagi kurasakan.

"Terima kasih." Ia bergumam pelan, menjauhkan wajahnya yang semula begitu dekat. Kuperhatikan dia lekat-lekat, tidak ada kontak mata sampai saat apa? Kenapa kau begitu sungkan padaku?

.

.

"Hyung?" Kepalaku menyembul dibalik pintu jati kamar Hyung. Sepi senyap yang kudapat, percikan-percikan pelan dapat kudengar datang dari kamar mandi yang terdapat diujung kamar.

Sepertinya suaraku terlalu pelan, dengan berani aku masuk kedalam. Kamar yang selama ini tidak pernah dia buka untukku kini dapat kupijaki, lancangnya...jelas sekali dalam kepalaku saat aku memasuki kamarnya dulu, bentakan amarah itu masih dengan segar kuingat.

"Apa dia sedang mandi?" Simpulku.

Kutatap seriap ujung kamar ini, polos. Hanya ada barang-barang selayaknya kamar pada umumnya. Tidak ada lagi poster-poster kekanakan yang dulu selalu ia pajang dikamar 'kami'. Kenapa menjadi dewasa bisa semenyebalkan ini? Jika saja aku bisa, aku ingin egois sekali saja untuk membuatmu tidak pernah menjadi orang dewasa.

Pandanganku tertumpu pada single bed dengan dengan cover kesebelasan Inggris kesukaanmu. Dengan hati-hati aku mendudukkan diriku dibibir ranjang, menepuk-nepuk tempatmu biasa bermimpi.

"Bogoshippo..."

Ayolah, umurku baru dua belas tahun, kekanakan itu manusiawi.

Dulu saat aku masih tidur diatas ranjang yang sama dengannya, aku selalu memeluknya saat tidur, membenamkan diriku dalam dekapannya. Berbagi selimut yang sama.

Entah dorongan dari mana, aku membaringkan tubuhku disana. Lancang. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti aku tidak lagi peduli, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya diasana. Wangi maskulin bercampur bau khasnya masih kuingat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bass itu membuatku terperanjat.

Dia menatapku datar, sarat akan emosi yang tidak dapat kulihat.

"A-aku..." Untuk sesaat aku merasa gagap. Atmosfernya membuatku sedikit takut. Terlebih dada bidang dengan kedua bahu tegar yang dulu tidak selebar itu membuatku semakin yakin jika Hyungku memang sudah berubah menjadi namja dewasa. Bulir-bulir air mandi membasahinya. Turun terbawa jatuh melintasi perut datarnya dan berakhir merembes keatas handuk yang menutupi area pribadinya.

"Umma menyuruhku untuk memanggil Hyung, makan malam sudah siap." Aku mencicit, ciut dengan keberadaannya yang semakin dekat.

Hyung menghampiriku, membuatku kembali merasakan berkali-kali lipat pompaan jantung. Tanpa suara, ia duduk diatas ranjangnya...disampingku, memandangku tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa kau harus masuk? Kau hanya perlu mengetuk pintu dan mengatakannya dari luar." Skak. Aku lantak, seolah ia menolak keberadaanku. Namun ini tidak sesakit saat pertama kali dia bersikap dingin padaku.

"Mianhae...aku akan keluar sekarang." Menahan tangis, aku bangkit untuk angkat kaki dari singga sananya. Namun sentuhan asing bercampur bulir air dingin yang merembes dipunggungku membuatku terguncang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu." Bisiknya parau. Entah apa itu kata-katanya tidak dapat lagi kutangkap. Bauran wangi kayu-kayuan khas itu lebih bisa menarik seluruh isi pikiranku keluar. Aku merasa kehilangan pikiranku sesaat.

Hyung memelukku.

Setelah sekian lama.

"Mianhae, aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu." Dia berbisik dibelakangku. Membawa rasa aneh yang menarik kaluar cairan mata. Aku menangis, kehangatan ini menbuatku ingin kembali memelukmu seperti sedia kala. Seperi dulu.

"Hyung." Kehangatan itu lepas, bersama dengan desah kekecewaanku. Sepertinya ia enggan membiarkan moment menggelikan ini terjadi lebih lama. Menggelikan, aku memang menggelikan.

"Aku akan segera makan malam, beritahu umma. Hyung tidak akan lama." Kembali, ia menepuk pelan pucuk suraiku.

Tapi sebelum melepaskan momen ini dan berlalu pergi, aku memeluknya lancang. Membuat kurva tubuhnya meremang dibawah sentuhan kulitku.

"Bogoshippo..."

Dan aku pergi setelah berani mengatakannya.

.

.

Ada kalanya beribu pertanyaan itu menyergapku. Apa yang membuatmu berubah begitu jauh. Apa karena aku bukan adik yang bisa kau banggakan? Tidak sepertimu, aku adalah tipikal murid yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Atensiku lebih tinggi dibidang seni dan enggan untuk menyentuh properti olah raga yang menyumbang keringat. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin bidang seperi basket dan footsal akan nampak keren, tapi lihat aku. Fisikku tidak memumpuni untuk mendribble bola basket dan tinggi tubuh dibawah rata-rata ini tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan lay up seperti halnya dirimu. Kaki-kakiku kecil, tidak mampu menggiring bola dan mengecoh lawan dengan permainam kakiku, aku lemah. Tapi sebalikya, aku diakui dibidang tarik suara.

Dua tahun ini aku mengikuti berbagai lomba menyanyi tingkat SMP atas sugesti orang-orang yang mengakui kamahiranku. Dua tahun itu juga aku membawa beberapa piala dan medali berwarna keemasan itu, untuk membuatmu kagum, kurasa.

Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Kau menganggapku bagai angin yang berlalu, singkat dan abaikan. Kehangatan yag sempat kuterima setelah sekian lama kau mendiamiku juga hilang bagai buih. Kau kembali dingin. Menganggapku semu.

Kenapa? Kenpa kau berubah? Kenapa kau begitu cepat dewasa dan jauh meninggalkanku didasar?

Tanpa kusadari rindu ini semakin tidak bertepi.

Aku merindukanmu,Hyung.

.

.

Tahun ini aku genap berumur 15 tahun. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan aku tidak merasakan apapun yang berubah darimu. Kau tetap dingin dan masih menganggapku bagai lalat penggangu.

"Hyung, kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu?" Aku memandangnya penuh cemas. Tapi kepala brunette itu tidak menunjukkan gesture yang berarti, Hyung mengabaikanku. Dia tetap angkuh seraya mengikatkan tali sepatu olahraganya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu, kau habiskan saja sendiri." Katanya dingin bercampur gesa.

Aku terdiam.

"Uh...baiklah. Hati-ha..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan apapun, dia pergi. Membanting pintu sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Membuat bahuku tersentak.

"...ti." Sudut mataku berair. Ah, aku menangis lagi.

Dia pantang bersikap lembut, terutama padaku.

Bahkan dihari ulang tahunku. Lucu.

.

.

Flashback

Aku menanggalkan sepatu ketsku yang sedikit kotor dengan bercak lumpur. Pulang lebih cepat adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena aku bisa lebih leluasa membaca novel ataupun memutar kembali beberapa kaset drama kesukaanku yang kini masih tertumpuk-tumpuk diantara kaset lainnya. Aku gemar menonton drama, terdengar klise untuk jadi hobi seorang namja, namun lebih aneh lagi jika aku memyangkalnya. Harusnya ibuku yang mempunyai kegemaran seperti itu.

Desas suara gaduh membuyarkanku, bunyi itu kecil namun berisik. Sepertinya berasal dari ruang tamu. Aku mempercepat langkahku karena pikiran-pikiran negative memenuhi kepalaku, tidak ada yang tahu mungkin saja ada perampok yang mencuri dirumahku siang bolong seperti ini.

Seakan segala pikiranku terdengar mengada-ngada, suara berisik yang menggema dari ruang tamu ternyata bukan sekelompok manusia jahat dengan topeng serba hitam. Namun yang kudapat adalah kerumunan orang...menatapku kaget saat sebagian gerombolan lainnya tengah sibuk menumpuk-apa itu bungkusan kado?

"Uh?" Entah bagaimana bunyinya, dengungan bingung itu meluncur begitu saja.

" Ada apa ini?"

Tak lama siluet mungil ibuku muncul. Dengan satu loyang kue besar diatas nampan yang dibawanya. Bukankah hiasan whipped cream dengan permen glitter beserta dua buah lilin merah yang menyusun angka 15 itu...kue ulangtahun? Memangya siapa yang merayakan hari jadinya dirumahku? Atau jangan jangan...

"Selamat ulang tahun Sungie." Umma berseru gembira, bersama satu loyang cake cokelat yang dihias sedemikian rupa bertuliskan namaku.

" Uh? Jadi hari ini ulang tahunku?"

Seseorang terasa memukul pucuk kepalaku." Ya! Pabboya...jangan bilang kau melupakan hari ulangtahunmu sendiri?" Suara tenor itu hanya dimiliki dua orang, antara Lee Sungmin dan...

"Sakit! Aku bahkan tidak sadar hari ini tanggal berapa!" Aku mengelus bekas pukulan sayang Kim Ryeowook barusan. Dia tertawa pelan tanpa tahu kepalaku rasanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan ini secara diam-diam untuk mengejutkanmu, tapi ternyata kamu pulang lebih awal."

"Uh, tidak benar-benar senang karena kalian sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku, yang bahkan tidak ingat ini hari apa…" Kekehanku membuat semuanya kurasa lelehan air mata turut embasahi kedua pipiku.

"Kau ini..."

Aku bahagia, sungguh. Mereka semua menyayangiku dan masih peduli padaku, mengingatkanku akan hal penting yang tidak biasanya kulupakan. Namun diantara kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah hanya untukku, terselip duri yang terasa menusuk dadaku. Sosok itu tidak ada, diantara kerumunan tetangga dan remaja sebayaku yang ikut merayakan pesta kecil ini. Dia tidak ada.

"Hyung?" Aku berbisik perih. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, dia mengabaikanku dihari-hari seperti ini.

Flashback off

.

.

Aku menggigil, udara dingin membelai permukaan kulitku yang absen dari kain penghangat. Telapak tanganku yang sama dinginnya kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mungil ini dari kejamnya temperatur rendah. Aku menatap sekeliling, bangunan sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya aku sendiri menunggu entah apa. Ah iya, aku menunggu hujan ini sebentar saja mereda untuk membiarkanku setidaknya menyebrang menuju halte bus disebrang sana. Petang sudah monokrom sementara hujan masih menyirami seluruh ibukota. Sial. Selain tidak membawa mantel aku juga melupakan payungku.

"Dingin..." Aku menatapi langit-langit bangunan yang kujadikan tempat berteduh. Setidaknya sampai hujan reda, aku mendapat sedikit pertolongan.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara pekakan klakson membuyarkanku.

Sosok jangkung yang tengah menunggangi kuda besi mahal itu menatapku dibalik helm gelapnya, dibawah guyuran hujan. Entah siapa dia, yang jelas namja itu pasti memanggilku. Karena, well...aku tidak melihat orang lain yang berteduh dibawah atap yang sama denganku disini.

"Nuguseyo?" Namja itu pasti dapat mendengar oktaf suaraku yang bergetar, udara semakin rendah.

Dapat kulihat ia menurunkan standar motornya, menghampiriku seraya berlari kecil menghindari sergapan air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Baritone itu nampaknya kukenal. Dan jawaban itu seolah menyadarkanku setelah namja jangkung itu melepas helm sporty gelapnya. Astaga.

"Choi Siwon?" Aku berjengit, namja ini adalah teman sekelasku.

Siwon menggidikkan bahu berlapis jaket kulitnya yang kuyup dan memandangku sulit diartikan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Ia mengeraskan volumenya akibat kerasnya suara hujan.

"Aku menunggu...hujan reda." Suaraku bergetar, menggigil.

Tak lama kudengar sebuah umpatan yang terdengar seperti gumaman 'pabo' darinya, entah itu mengataiku atau apa, yang jelas Siwon kini menanggalkan helmnya lalu menurunkan zipper jaket sprotnya. Kutatap setiap perlakuannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pakai ini." Dia menyerahkan jaketnya padaku.

"Uh?" Koreksiku. tidak mengerti sekaligus memastikan bahwa yang ada dalam pikiranku ini benar adanya.

"Aish, kubilang pakai ini. Kau kedinginan!" Bibir jokernya mengerut seraya menceramahiku. Benar, dia menyuruhku memakai jaketnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan badan remaja tegapnya yang hanya berlapis sebuah kaos polos itu? Tidakkah dia kedinginan jika membiarkanku mengenakan miliknya?

" Kubilang untuk memakai jaketya, bukan memandanginya." Ia berseru kesal. Kenapa wajahnya harus semenyebalkan itu? Niatnya menolongku juga nyaris kulupakan.

"Baiklah.."

Kami berdua terdiam, antara canggung dan memikirkan kata apa lagi yang bisa membunuh kekakuan menyebalkan ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kedinginan." Gumamku.

Ia menyambar helmnya.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kuantar kau pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia mengenakan kembali helmnya.

"Ayo."

Apa itu artinya aku harus...menumpang dengan motornya? Ah...memalukan.

"Tapi aku bisa naik bus, tidak perlu merepotkanmu."

"Lau membiarkanmu kedinginan disini dan menunggu hujan hingga besok pagi? Hujan ini deras Yesung, tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat." Dengan kekuatannya ia menarikku menembus hijan tanpa sempat kucegah. Selain tampan dia juga ternyata tidak dapat ditolak...aku baru tahu Choi Siwon adalah tipe pemaksa.

"Pegangan!"

Dan aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku padanya saat Siwon memacu gas motor besarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah hujan.

.

.

"Terima kasih Siwon,...astaga hujannya semakin deras, sebaiknya kau pulang." Wantiku. Dia mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum kecilnya padaku. Entah kenapa, senyuman itu nampak aneh untukku.

"Hmm...terima kasih sudah membiarkanku mengantarmu." Itu yang kudengar, sebelum suara gas motor besar itu membawanya pergi melesat meninggalkan kediamanku.

Aku tercenung sesaat memikirkan ucapannya, tapi hujan ini tidak kunjung reda untuk membiarkanku memikirkan apa-apa. Dengan cepat aku memasuki rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Bersama jaket Choi Siwon ditubuhku.

Akan kukembalikan nanti. Pikirku.

Aku mungkin hanya tidak sadar jika sedari tadi amber tajam milik seseorang yang kutahu itu mengintip dibalik jendela lantai dua. Menatapku tajam, seolah dapat menelanjangiku.

.

.

"Uhuk..." Aku terbatuk kecil. Suhu tubuhku nampaknya menghangat, hujan itu benar-benar membuat sistem kekebalan tubuhku yang bobrok menjadi lebih buruk. Aku mudah sakit, dan terguyur dibawah derasnya hujan selama 15 menit perjalananku bersama Choi Siwon mungkin membuat fisikku yang renta ini lebih mudah goyah.

Setidaknya selimut tebal yang mengurungku disudut ranjang ini bisa membuat temperatur tubuhku menjadi lebih ramah.

"Sungie, ayo makan." Suara Umma diluar sana, mengetuk pintu kamarku berkali-kali. Meskipun undangan untuk menyantap masakan khas Umma sekarang ini membuat air liurku nyaris berceceran, tapi...aku sedang malas bahkan untuk menggerakan satu jaripun.

"Nanti saja Umma." Balasku. Berusaha menormalkan suaraku yang tertahan ingus.

Pintu kecoklatan dengan plang namaku itu terbuka pelan, Umma menyembul dibaliknya dengan wajah penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa kamu sakit? Bukankah saat pulang tadi kamu kehujanan?" Umma duduk dibibir ranjang, tangan hangatnya terasa nyaman sekali menyentuh ujung dahiku. Kehangatan yang sama saat Hyung tidak hentinya mencemaskanku disaat aku jatuh sakit, lima tahun lalu.

"Gwenchana, hanya batuk Umma. Lebih baik Umma makan duluan bersama Hyung, mm...apa Hyung sudah pulang?" Karena sejak aku pulang dengan tubuh kuyup, tidak sedikitpun aku melihat batang hidungnya.

"Hyungmu pulang cepat, tidak ada kegiatan ekskul lagi katanya." Telapak tangannya menangkup pipi gempalku yang memerah karena suhu tubuh.

"Istirahatlah, Umma akan membuat bubur dulu. Nanti dimakan ne?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, setelahnya yang kulihat hanya siluet tubuh mungilnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku menatap pintu kamarku gamang.

Hyung...sampai kapan aku akan menunggumu datang dibalik pintu kamarku? Mencemsakanku layaknya dulu? Aku merindukanmu...

Yang hanya kukatakan dengan lirih didalam pikiranku. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan beban batinku ini kepadanya. Aku pengecut.

.

.

Normal PoV

Bulan semakin meninggi ditengah langit malam tanpa bubuhan bintang. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun menahan tangannya yang tengah mematung tepat didepan pintu kamar bertuliskan plang 'Cho Yesung', adiknya. Wajahnya dingin namun menyiratkan banyak hal. Ia memutuskan memutar handle pintu karena hanya berdiam diri disana seperti orang idiot memang tidak ada gunanya. Pelan...pelan sekali langkah kakinya setelah berhasil memasuki celah pintu yang cukup tipis. Menyusuri lantai kamar adiknya, pandangannya terpusat menuju tempat dimana Yesung mengurung dirinya didalam selimut.

"Yesung..." Wajahnya gusar, menatap sang adik yang terlelap dengan hidung dan pipi yang memerah.

"Mianhae..."

Ia tidak sanggup menyentuh ujung dahi hangat itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Jauh didalam dasar hatinya, ia merasa takut. Takut dengan perasaan menjijikkan yang selama ini ia pendam. Lima tahun hidup dalam kepura-puraan...ada kalanya ia lelah dan ingin berhenti menjadi orang kejam, begitu mendapati wajah penuh kecewa namja mungil yang merupakan adik kandungnya. Lebih dari siapapun ia yang menanggung beban paling besar.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, hanya saja kau harus tahu...jika aku bukanlah Hyung yang baik untukmu. Aku Hyung yang buruk. Tapi bolehkah aku jujur sekali ini saja Sungie?...kau mungkin akan lebih kecewa padaku jika tahu aku-"

Yesung terbelalak dibalik matanya yang terpejam.

Astaga!

.

.

TBC

R N R? Don't be siders please.

Dan…author KYUSUNG, UKE!Yesung…kemana kalian pergi? Hiks…*pundung*

Ini ff pertama sejauh ini. :), plotnya jauh banget dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat, tapi yang ditulis malah beda banget dari rencana awalnya. But overall, gimana tanggapannya?

Aku butuh banget bimbingan , jadi jika reader semua ada waktu maka bisa memberikan masukan untuk ff ini di pm maupun kotak review :) ne…

Aku tahu ff ini banyak kekurangan, jadi jika reader berkenan mari tinggalkan jejak dan beri aku kritik dan saran yang membangun…supaya di chapter depan dapat menjadikan ff ini lebih baik. Saya author baru dan butuh banyak saran dari penulis senior yang mungkin dapat membantu memperbaiki ff ini.


End file.
